


Loving Abby

by Melanie_b



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100
Genre: Don’t worry Jaha leaves, Drunk Shenanigans, Everyone loves Abby, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Friends group - Freeform, Truth or Dare, Voueurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b
Summary: This is a spin-off off Chancellor Griffin’s fic “I come back to the place you are”. When I read it I loved the idea of Jake nearly making Abby come just by kissing her neck in front of Marcus and Callie, so I decided to write it. I am posting it with the author’s permission.





	Loving Abby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i come back to the place you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159459) by [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin). 



> Although there is definitely Kabby in this story because it’s written from Kane’s point of view as he watches Abby, I should point out that Kane and Abby don’t touch physically at all.

“We got beer!” Marcus says, dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen table and chucking his keys into the plate in the middle of the table. He opens the fridge and proceeds to stock it with the contents of the shopping bags and then turns to his friends who are on the sofa watching football on the flat screen.

Jake lifts his hand from where it had been around Abby’s shoulder and waves at him.”I’ll have one, thanks,” he says, without taking his eyes off the game. 

Marcus rolls his eyes good naturedly and takes a cold six pack over to them. He gives one each to Jake and Abby, one to Callie and, taking one for himself, pushes the rest to the other side of the table towards Thelonious and Charmaine. 

“What’s the score?” he asks, flopping down on the sofa next to Callie who immediately puts her legs up on his lap. They have an easy, casual intimacy and he runs his hand affectionately up and down her bare thigh. 

“You’re losing,” says Abby smugly. 

“Bears are losing 16-15,” says Jake. “Thelonious is about to lose it.”

The match is ten minutes from the end, and Marcus can see Thelonious’ mood blackening by the minute as his team loses miserably. When it’s over he slams his beer on the table and storms out, waving off their cries of “Thelonious!” “Where are you going?”

“Let him go,” says Charmaine, downing her beer and heading to the fridge for another. “He’ll be back.”

The others are well acquainted with Thelonious’ moody streak so they say nothing but the atmosphere has chilled considerably. Abby and Callie are glancing at each other, silently communicating a million thoughts with a single look and a raised eyebrow as only best friends can, and Charmaine is back on the sofa, her head tipped back and her eyes closed in a perfect stance of don’t-give-a-fuckedness at Thelonius’ departure. Marcus is beginning to wonder if he and Callie can make an early exit to bed.

“Wanna hit the sack?” he murmurs into her ear, and she smiles back, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of sex. Sex with Callie is great; she’s fun and adventurous and generous and Marcus considers himself lucky to have her. It isn’t end-of-the-world mind-blowingly good, and he isn’t in love with her, at least he doesn’t think so since he’s never been in love - he can’t help thinking that true love should be something more than what he has with Callie, more consuming, more frantic, more everything - but they care for each other and have fun together and that’s enough for him right now. They’ve both got their careers to think about, and Callie is moving to California for a post-grad in the fall, so they are just taking things as they come. 

More than anything, she’s best friends with Abby, and that means that they get to hang out in a foursome, like this weekend when they are at Jake’s parents’ beach house, with Charmaine and Jaha, who aren’t a couple but have been part of their group of friends since high school. 

He’s about to make his move towards their room, already imagining Callie’s naked body beneath him, when a voice cuts into his fantasy.

“Who’s up for poker?” Abby asks, and Marcus groans, knowing that Callie is never going to turn down a game of poker. She smiles at him apologetically and once again he thinks how infuriating Jake’s girlfriend is. Reluctantly he sits back down and Abby fetches the cards and deals them.

“You in Char?” she asks, and Charmaine nods enthusiastically.

Jake stands up, stretches. “I gotta pee,” he says, before bending and kissing Abby full on the lips. Marcus rolls his eyes inwardly at their open affection. Their love is raw and electrifying and sometimes he has to look away, like he’s blinded by it. 

Still, he can’t help hoping that one day he’ll have what Jake and Abby have. He ignores the tiny voice in the back of his head tells him that maybe it’s not so much what Jake and Abby have that he wants, but rather what Jake has. 

Abby is beautiful and sensual and it seems to Marcus that both she and Jake are constantly on the brink of an earth shattering orgasm. He wonders vaguely what it must be like to go to bed with someone like her, someone so tightly wound up that it’d take nothing to turn her into a quivering mess. He shakes his head, mentally rebuking himself. He’s not the slightest bit interested in Abby. She’s hot but way too argumentative for him. He’s likes a good discussion as much as the next political science undergrad but Abby has this habit of going straight for the kill and he ends up losing his cool with her more often than not.

“What are we playing for?” he asks, reaching for his wallet but Abby looks at him with a glint in her eye.

“I was thinking strip poker?” she says, smiling sweetly. “Since last time you won all my money.”

“All ten dollars you mean?” He rolls his eyes.

“What’s up, Kane?” she retorts. “You too chicken to take your clothes off?”

He takes a swig of his beer, his eyes never leaving her face. “I won’t have to,” he says. “Because I’m not going to lose.”

“Challenge accepted,” she smirks at him. “Honey, bring more beer,” she calls to Jake, who is on his way back from the bathroom, and Jake obliges before taking his place next to her.

The game quickly gets underway. Jake is the first person who has to remove an item of clothing, and takes off a shoe, but Callie is next and unfortunately she’s barefoot so she loses her tank top straight away. Charmaine is on a winning streak until suddenly it’s over and she loses three items in a row; her t-shirt, and two flip-flops. 

After an hour Jake, Charmaine and Callie are in their underwear. Only Marcus and Abby are still dressed, glaring at each other across the table. Abby lays down her hand with a triumphant smirk and Marcus casts his eyes down, his shoulders sagging despondently, before laying down a royal flush and cutting her celebration short.

“You bastard,” she hisses and Marcus raises an eyebrow in mock indignation. 

“Now now,” he says patronisingly. “Don’t be a bad loser.”

“I am not!” she cries but Marcus just smirks and says “Take your dress off.”

Narrowing her eyes at him she slips the sundress over her head and in an instant she’s in her underwear, and Marcus is the only one still dressed. 

“Well I guess Marcus is the winner,” says Callie, ruffling his hair affectionately, but Abby has other ideas. 

“It’s not over yet,” she objects.

“Abs,” says Callie. “We’re naked. I am not taking my underwear off too.”

“Okay,” says Abby, and Marcus can see the cogs turning in her head. “Instead of removing more clothes, we do truth or dare.”

Jake groans. “This is not gonna end well.”

Charmaine is up for it as much as Abby and Callie is soon persuaded by her friend’s enthusiasm. 

“Kane?” Abby asks. “Are you playing?” 

He shrugs. “I guess. But you lot have to play in your underwear.”

Callie slaps him playfully. “Hey, anyone would think you liked looking at our naked bodies.”

“I like looking at your naked body,” he murmurs, his hand sliding around her waist, and Charmaine rolls her eyes.

“Puh-lease, get a room you two,” she says and Marcus grins at her sheepishly.

“Well that was my intention until someone suggested poker,” he says, nodding in Abby’s direction, and ducking to avoid the cushion she hurls across the room at him. 

Abby deals the cards and the game begins again. The first person to have to play truth or dare is Callie, and she chooses truth. 

“Okay,” says Charmaine, cracking her knuckles as she thinks. “What’s your record number of orgasms in one night?”

Callie colours and glances nervously at Marcus. 

“Oh, I have no idea,” she says. “Three maybe?” 

Their cries of “Liar!” and “Oh come on!” make her blush even further.

“Okay, okay!” she says quickly. “It’s twelve.”

“Twelve!?” Charmaine and Jake gasp in amazement, while Marcus looks at Callie in astonishment. 

“Twelve? Who was that with? Because it certainly wasn’t with me!” he chuckles.

“Yeah Cal, tell us,” says Charmaine, but Callie refuses. 

“That’s another question,” she says, shaking her head stubbornly.

The game goes on and then it’s Abby’s turn to do truth or dare. She chooses truth.

“Same question!” calls Jake, looking smug as only a man who knows he’s given his girlfriend lots of orgasms can. Abby smiles demurely.

“Well that’s easy,” she says, locking eyes with Callie. “It’s twelve for me too.”

The silence that follows is deafening. 

Marcus looks at Jake, whose smugness has been wiped off his face like chalk off a chalkboard, and then at Callie, who is flushing again. 

Charmaine is the first to speak. “Well this is awkward,” she says, and Marcus huffs a laugh. The way Jake is staring at Abby with his mouth open tells Marcus he’s as in the dark about this as he himself is.

Jake gives a laugh and ruffles Abby hair. “Well Kane, what do you know. Looks like our girlfriends have given each other more orgasms than we’ve given them.” He puts his arm around Abby, his hand sliding over her bare body, and pulls her close to kiss her.

Marcus watches Abby turn to kiss Jake, taking in her shining eyes, the flush spreading over her chest and her quick breathing, and it hits him that Abby is turned on by what has just happened. Whether it’s the memory of her and Callie’s night together or the act of telling them about it the fact is that Abby is in a state of sexual arousal. 

And the thought is intoxicating. 

Jake deals the cards and they play on until it’s Marcus’ turn for truth or dare and he chooses dare, thinking enough secrets have come out for one night. Jake dares him to neck a can of beer in one and that’s easy, he can do that, although the room is starting to spin a little given that it’s his fifth beer of the night. 

Then Abby loses again, and chooses truth once more, which he thinks is a bold move. Callie has a question for her.

“What’s Jake’s biggest talent in bed?” she asks sweetly, and Abby purses her lips in thought.

“That’s a difficult one,” she says.

“I’m a man of many talents,” says Jake proudly.

“You are,” she agrees, nodding. “But I suppose the biggest one is that you can bring me to orgasm just by kissing my neck.”

“What?!” say Marcus, Callie and Charmaine in unison. 

“I don’t believe it,” says Charmaine, and Marcus agrees. 

“Prove it.” Callie isn’t satisfied with Abby’s answer, but Abby just smirks at her. 

“That’s another dare,” she says smugly. 

Charmaine picks up the cards and deals and next time she loses. Being somewhat of a closed book she chooses dare, preferring to do something crazy rather than be forced to give away even the smallest detail of intimate information. 

“Kiss somebody in this room,” says Jake at once and Charmaine gives a good natured chuckle. 

“You call that a dare? I’ve already kissed all of you at some point in our drunken past.”

“Except Callie,” says Abby. “You’ve never kissed Callie.”

“Callie! Callie!” chants Jake and Charmaine obliges with an incredibly soft and sensual kiss on Callie’s lips, leaving Callie a tiny bit breathless and Abby and Jake cheering. Marcus reaches for Callie’s hand and squeezes it, chuckling at the dazed look in her eyes. 

When it’s Jake’s turn to lose Charmaine is ready for him. 

“Dare,” he says too late as it dawns on him what Charmaine is going to ask him to do. 

“Show us,” she says.

“Show you what?” He feigns innocence, hoping she’ll change her mind.

“How you make Abby come only by kissing her neck.”

“What here?” he asks incredulously.

“Yes,” she says and “Yes,” say Callie and Marcus together. 

Jake looks at Abby, asking for permission, and she shrugs. 

“Why not? It’s only kissing,” she says flirtatiously, and Jake groans and grabs her, burying his face in her neck.

Abby’s body language immediately softens, as she relaxes in his arms, her head back and her eyes closing in pleasure. Her hands come up to tangle in Jake’s short blond hair, and her breathing begins to quicken ever so slightly. 

Marcus watches transfixed. His heart begins to beat a little faster in his chest at the sight before him, and every nerve in his body is tingling with guilty pleasure. His eyes move to Callie but it seems Abby and Jake are having the same effect on her; her lips are parted and her breathing is shallow as she watches her friend.

A soft sigh from Abby snaps his attention back to her and he feels sweat forming on the back of his neck as she arches her back off the sofa, causing her breasts to strain against the fabric of her bra. He tries not to notice that her nipples are stiff little peaks beneath the lace but it’s too late, he’s seen them and now he can’t not see them.

Jake is still gently nuzzling, kissing and sucking the delicate area of skin where her neck meets her shoulder, and a flush is starting to spread across Abby’s chest, from her breasts up to her neck, and as her sighs become more and more frantic Marcus realises with a jolt that she really is going to come right here on the sofa in front of them.

And sure enough, with one final breathy cry she arches off the sofa and her body convulses, her thighs trembling and her hands twisting wildly in Jake’s hair as her orgasm crashes over her in wave after wave of pleasure.

As Callie and Charmaine cheer at Abby’s achievement, Marcus sits frozen in place, his whole body buzzing with electricity. It courses through his veins, accumulating in a fire in his loins that is threatening to consume him.

Jake holds Abby as she comes down, and she opens her eyes and looks around her in a post orgasmic haze. She’s devastatingly beautiful at this moment and Marcus doesn’t trust himself to speak or move or even breathe. She grins at them all in an adorable, sleepy way and Marcus feels something inside him snap irreversibly. Fuck.

“Wow!” she says and they all laugh, even Marcus, because he has to act normal even if his world has been turned upside down and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to look at Abby in the same way again after tonight. 

When Jake stands up, pulling Abby to her feet with him, the bulge in his boxers is clearly visible to everyone. 

“Sorry, guys,” he says cheerfully. “I have to get this amazing woman into bed ASAP. We’ll see you in the morning.” And with that he leads Abby out of the room, leaving the three of them looking at each other in bewilderment.

“Well!” says Callie with a shaky laugh.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Charmaine says, and Marcus just nods in agreement with her. He still hasn’t moved, not wanting to give away his state of arousal, and he’s so glad he’s still fully dressed and his jeans offer him a little more protection than Jake’s cotton boxers did.

Charmaine announces she’s ready for bed with a yawn and a wink and leaves them alone on the sofa. 

Marcus looks at Callie, taking in her dilated pupils and flushed skin. “I can’t believe what just happened,” he says. “That was amazing.”

“Abby is amazing,” Callie whispers, and in that moment everything becomes clear to Marcus; his casual relationship with Callie, her lack of interest in finding someone to settle down with, her dedication to her career. It’s like a huge flashing neon sign above her head, and Marcus doesn’t know how he hasn’t seen it till now.

“You love her,” he says gently, and Callie smiles sadly. 

“It was a done deal for me a long time ago,” she says. “There will never be anyone else.”

“Oh Callie.” He hugs her tightly, but before long she pulls back and kisses him long and hard on the mouth.

“Come on,” she says when they break apart. “Let’s go have that amazing sex you mentioned earlier.”

“Will you tell me about you and Abby and the twelve orgasms?” he asks with a grin. She laughs as she leads him into their bedroom, and it’s no surprise to either of them that that night they have the most explosive sex they’ve ever had in their lives.


End file.
